Eaten
by Rodmeister
Summary: You remember it from before. Passengers on a bus finding themselves in the middle of the zombie infection. Anyone who found themsleves hating it before are sure to enjoyh the revamped, reedited, 8th wonder of the world. Ok maybe that's too cocky.
1. They said they had it contained

"The first casualty of the conflict must be our own sentimentality" - Paul Redecker

Rodney Montgomery

Eaten

On a metro bus in Kansas sit ten people, each one with their own pasts and differences. A girl in her twenties wearing only designer clothes gabbed on her newest cell phone. In front of her were two men wearing old clothes and were quietly gripped into a very intense discussion.. In front of them was a man who hadn't bathed in days. There wasn't anyone within two seats of him. In the third seat sat what appeared to be newlyweds. They gazed into each other's eyes intently. Near them were a middle-aged couple talking about their kids they had left behind. At the front of the bus sat Billy the bus driver. Billy was overweight and had been driving buses for Metro ever since he could work, but in all his time driving nothing could have prepared him for what was about to happen.

Smoke was pouring out from a small wooden house not too far away. Smoke caked against the glass, dying to escape, pushed its way through open splinters. A few windows had given in to the flames and had shattered.

Billy looked ahead curious to see what all the fuss could be about in the planes of Kansas. Leaning in over the wheel, he strained his neck to see the somewhat distant house.

A jolt of shock rushed over him sending Billy back into his sweat riddled seat. The door front door had been smashed forward off of its hinges from the impact of a burning body. The man fell to the dirt and immediately got up flailing his arms. "Holy shit," Billy remarked thinking of what to do.

Everyone's faces pressed against the glass on the left side of the bus. Out of a bedroom window on the second floor came fell a little girl. Her dress had turned to ash before she hit the ground.

"Oh my God." Bridgette, former girlfriend turned wife gasped. She cupped her hands over her mouth watching in terror. The bus was now crawling at a pace of only 3 miles an hour, as Billy gently pushed in the brake.

"Holy shit it's them!" Billy declared pointing at the horrific scene. The little girl clawed her way across the dirt towards the almost dead man who had fallen out the front door. She finally reached him, only to begin gnawing at his neck.

"They said it was under control!" A man shouted from one of the front seats. John Harvey was a middle aged man who had spent his whole life working hard to live up to his father's expectations. He wore a dull blue button-down over his average body. John was a father who was raising two boys along with his wife Ruth. They had come out for a small vacation after Ruth had finally convinced her husband that he could use a break.

"Everyone remain calm." Billy ordered. Already he could sense fear and tension on the rise, not only in himself, but the others around him.

"That's the government for you." John proclaimed loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Calm down honey," Ruth whispered to her reddening husband.

"What was supposed to be contained?" The preppy girl in the back asked looking up from her window. John sensed her interest in his conversation so he continued.

"In New York…" He said grasping at an orange container of Zoloft. "There were these things. I don't know They were calling them zombies." His voice was getting louder. "Reanimation. You get fluids transferred, you become one." Ruth let out a sigh of relief glad her husband hadn't lost his cool.

"You honestly, didn't hear about this shit?" Asked a man leaning over his seat to look at Tracy. He wore a pinstripe fedora along with a black coat. The man next to him was dressed similarly. They were Tony and Harry, escaped convicts running from Omaha's Correctional Center.

"No, actually I didn't," Tracy replied snottily. It was obvious from her appearance that she would much rather be attending a college frat party than picking up a newspaper. She turned away. Back out the window, she watched.

The little girl had clearly finished on her finally lifeless father. He laid there, crackling under the fire like fresh wood while she crawled towards the bus.

"Oh my God!" Bridgette cried at the sight. Chad placed a rough hand on his wife's shoulder. Billy picked up a small black radio. It's rivets melted into his sweating palms as he held in a button along the top.

"45 to base." He said shakily.

"Go ahead 45," a voice scratched by the reception replied.

"I'm calling in to report a case of…" He was cut off.

"We know Bill. We've been getting calls all day."

"What?"

"They're everywhere. No one told us anything about it. We're just finding out now that most of are drivers are coming into contact with them." John turned away from the window at this. His face turned red before he started punching the hell out of the seat in front of him.

"Honey. Honey." Ruth begged. Billy turned around trying to control the situation. A bead of sweat dripped out from under his blue cap, landing in his lap.

"Alright now, calm down sir. Larry," Billy began, gripping the radio even tighter and hunching over. "What am I supposed to do?" He glanced out the window trying to locate the little girl. She too had now burned to death.

"We've got a list here, uhm…" there was a ruffling of papers. "there's shelters being set up in Ashland, Burr Oak, we got one in Garnett, uh… Macksville and Melvern, and I'm trying to think here. We just got one called in, but I can't remember where. You close to any of those Bill?"

"I'm about 20 miles east of Concordia."

"God uhm…"

"Oh a punch bug," said Tracy from the back of the bus. The two criminals in front of her spoke to one another.

"That's the first car we've seen in a while," Tony commented.

"I know," Harry replied.

"Bill, if you start heading back now you guys can probably make Randall," Larry's voice came through the radio barely audible now.

"Randall?" Billy questioned.

"Yeah, it's a little town not too far away from where you are. They've got an elementary school there. It should be a good place to go."

"Alright," Billy said slamming down his handset. "Listen folks, We have a little problem here. We're headed for some school in a town not far from here for precautionary reasons."

"Shit," John almost yelled punching the seat again. The bus jumped forward

"Are we in any danger?" Chad asked. Billy pretended to ignore him. He grabbed the clutch and shoved it into gear with a slam. Seconds after moving there was a loud pop and then hissing.

"Shit," Billy whispered harshly.

"No!" John screamed throwing more sporadic punches at the navy seat in from of him.

"Don't panic, there's a spare tire underneath the bus everyone." Billy got up from his chair stained from fearful sweat and brushed off some few chips from his lap. Fidgeting with the door opener Chad and Bridgette both volunteered to help.

"Hi my name is Chad." He said to Billy

"And I'm Bridgette. We'll be glad to do whatever we can." She wiped a tear away from her face.

"Okay then. Pleasure to meet you Chad, Bridgette." He spoke up so everyone on the bus could hear. "We'll be right back." Billy led the way off after finally opening the door.

A few more cars sped by in the opposite direction, while everyone stared at each other in horror. The stench of fear was filling the heated bus. It did no help for Ron Wilkinson a full time no mad covered in rags. The man hadn't showered in days.

"You think we're gonna get out of here alive?" He asked looking up at Harry.

"I don't know man." Tony didn't pay attention, but instead watched the street. Now, a line of cars we're passing the bus all heading back the way the passengers had came.

"No," someone gasped.


	2. We've got company

"We've got company," Donald said confidently into his Motorola.

"Copy that," A voice replied from the other end.

"White van," Donald confirmed. "Civilians."

"Alright you heard the man people lets go." Donald knew that seconds from now their men would be outside in full gear rushing to escort the van.

He grabbed a large pair of black binoculars. Adjusting their focus he watched the van slide into the oversized parking lot. Zombies came rushing out from the sides of the theater just as expected. He picked up his megaphone. Bringing to his mouth Donald began to speak.

"Drive up to the gate." The megaphone seemed louder than most. Screeching coming from the van were louder. Zombies bounced off of its hood as it sped towards the iron gate. They chased the van like a swarm of killer bees.

Donald looked to his left over the side of the building. The team of men had came out from underneath and were now beginning to open the barricade.

Their weapons appeared small from high up. Donald knew all of the equipment fairly well. Tiny M4's and Spas 12's swung from straps at their sides. At only a length of about an arm, the weapons came in handy when dealing with the infected. A few of the men held riot gear like shields made from see-thru polycarbonate. They wore face shielded helmets along with a DRS 360 full armored body suit.

Donald had never worn any of the gear himself. Instead, he wore a brown coat covered in pockets as were his pants. He placed his hand on the holster of his Glock 18. He wasn't used to actually holding weapons himself. Within the company he was more of a salesman than anything else.. Donald rubbed the sweat from his shiny scalp. He quickly twitched his mustache watching the van down below.

A zombie hung by one hand through a shattered back window. The swerving vehicle dragged it carelessly across the pavement. Its legs bounced off of the blacktop leaving a trail of red behind. There was a loud bang just before the zombie fell out into a horde of zombies.

A crowd formed around the van slowing it immensely. The figures in the van got up in fright at something and soon after a bang the windows were tinted red. Glass shattered across the concrete as the zombies beat on the car.

One was sent through the windshield from a blast out of what appeared to be Coalmen's Spas 12 shotgun. Donald looked at his comrade with slight admiration and envy as he ran through the killing zone. The rest of the men stayed back waiting behind the open gates shield held ready.

After several shots, a hole was cleared to the van. The side door slid open. A man with a black coat and hair alike kicked a zombie on his way out. His arm kicked back with a CZ 75 kadet pounding out rounds. The man spun with his back to the car trying to keep the infected clear.

Another door opened, this time from the passenger side. It was pushed open roughly, knocking zombies to the side. A man in a police uniform jumped out carrying the same pistol.

Donald grabbed his radio abruptly. "It looks we've got two cops. I can't tell how many people are inside that thing." The van hit a speed bump made from bodies before passing through the gates. Donald watched the guards run to close the gates while holding off the zombies that were now inside. Others rushed forward sending zombies bouncing back off of their shields.

A man awkwardly leaned out the back window of the van shooting at them. He was yelling something Donald couldn't hear. "Make that three cops," he said into his radio.

"Terminate all civilians."

"I can't do that sir."

"Terminate all the goddamn civilians Donald!"

"Sir?" The other end was silent.

Zombies were still crowded around the car. In a matter of hectic seconds though they had all been shot to pieces. The vans doors slid open and out came a parade of people. Donald strained his eyes to see what they looked like. He gasped as he watched four teens hop out from the side. One had a poorly crafted bandage around his left leg that was oozing blood. Almost everyone raised their guns in fear, but Coalmen yelled something to them to make them stop. Apparently the boy appeared safe.

Coalmen, ordered a detachment of guards over to them dropping their shields and examining the survivors. A tall man got out from the drivers seat and was immediately thrown into the side of the vehicle to be inspected. Donald was surprised to see even more people come out of the car. Three women came out.

One fell backwards after taking a bullet to the head. Brain matter sprayed across the guards examining the teenagers for bites. Another small team began pouring chlorine over all of the dead bodies and blood. Their reactions of a "matter of fact life" were much different from those of who they'd just rescued.

The boy with the limp was picked up and carried to the side entrance of theater. Everyone else followed with guns pointed at them from every angle. After they had all gone inside Donald began to head for the stairs, but stopped when he heard the doors bursting open again. He ran over to the edge of the roof to see what was going on. Two guards had a man by his arms and were dragging him out into the center of the parking lot. The man put his hands behind his head and was shot.

"Jesus." Donald said under his breath before taking off.

He ran down the stairs, down the projection, now turned munitions hall, and into a room off the side. Originally the room had been used for storage, but had now been turned into an office for Donald's superior. He came running in slamming the door behind him, causing the smoky glass in it's frame to shake.

The man sat at his desk pounding a traveler's TV trying to get it to work. He looked up in disgust. Ralph was a severely overweight stocky man. He had head full of greasy black hair. His face reminded many of a pig with his upturned nose and somewhat beady eyes.

"Are they gone?" Donald stared at him. "Are they gone? Answer me!" Ralph spat.

"No." Donald's one word was quiet, filled with uncertainty.

The door flew open along with Coalmen. He stood at attention ready to inform Ralph of the situation. Donald straightened himself looking at Coalmen.

"Sir we just took in a batch of civilian's. They were all carrying weapons. Uhm… mostly firearms, all pistols."

"Did you confiscate them?" Ralph asked.

"Yes sir. Two of them had to be executed before entering. We're confident that no one inside came infected. The guys are cleaning up outside now. That was a helluva mess…"

"Wait, how many of them are there?"

"Nine sir." Donald looked over at him unsure if he should do or say something. Ralph looked down at a map on his desk in poor condition. He tried to keep his mind focused.

"Any injuries?"

"One boy, Indian, younger of the two, he's got a…"

"There's kids?"

"Four sir. Two sets of brothers."

"Goddamn it," Ralph said quietly to himself.

"He's got a bunch of rags wrapped around his leg. I checked it out myself the wound is old. Two days at least."

"Have him killed. Who's with them now?"

"Dawson, Jenkins and Mike."

"Mike, eeegh." Ralph moaned. "I thought we killed him."

"No sir."

"What's he doing?"

"He's telling them how things go around here."

"Listen Coalmen, I want these people to know who's in charge here. I want them working everyday all the time. If you see any of them doing anything they shouldn't I want you to throw them to the infected. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Donald's face contorted into surprise at Coalmen's affirmativeness. He then straightened himself again, trying to fit in. Coalmen paid no attention to him as he left, his heavy black boots clacking across the floor.


	3. Everything goes back

Mike looked at the exasperated group in front of him. Clearly they had been drained of any energy. Their clothes all had been sprayed by blood. There was young man holding what appeared to be his wife's hand. Another man slightly older then him wore a black trench coat. There were four teenage boys one of whom had a badly wounded leg. A female college student and a man dressed in a police uniform stood behind them.

"Hey guys, I'm Mike."

"Hi Mike I'm Chad." Chad replied holding out his hand. This is my wife Bridgette." He gestured towards the four boys starting with the oldest. "That's Anthony, Rodney, Matt at Jeremy." He motioned towards Tony who kept behind everyone else.

"Tony."

"That's Tracy over there," he said pointing to a college blonde, and over there is Owen." He pointed to a man dressed in police uniform.

"Hi Owen. I've been here with these guys for about a month now. They come off harsh at first, but when you really get to know them they aren't so bad. You've guys have been out in that mess an awful long time. I'm surprised you're all still alive."

--

Billy leaned over attempting to put the jack in place. Bridgette and her husband knelt down beside him fiddling with the device. Chad turned to wipe some sweat off of his face only to spot the long line of cars headed their way.

"Ok we gotta hurry it up guys." He was somehow able to remain calm under the pressure.

"Fuckin' put your hands up!" A gun flew in front of each of their faces. Six cops dressed in uniform were pointing their weapons at the helpless three. There faces were coated in a light layer of sweat and cruelty. It looked like they had been doing this for some time after the infection broke out. "How many people you got in the van fatty?" The leader asked a very upset Billy.

"I don't know a few?"

"How many!?"

"I don't know." The officer waited for something more, but got nothing. "Search them!" He ordered referring to Billy and the newlyweds. Then he turned towards the other two men. "Get them off of that bus. I better not be able to see any free hands." The officer searching Chad pulled a gun from inside of Chad's coat. "Oh what do we have here Mr…" He waited for a wallet to be thrown at him. He caught a badge instead. "Excuse me, officer," he said almost mockingly. "Malone."

Soon a line of zip cuffed passengers were getting off the bus. "We need two more pairs," an officer getting off announced. He and his comrade walked over to their group to grab the needed pairs.

Chad looked to his left through beads of sweat and saw Harry pull out a gun. He raised it high into the air before one of the policeman saw.

"No!"

--

"Well come over here guys because they're gonna want you all to be using the showers. I might as well get you started." Mike started down the movie theater's long hallway. Advertisements for outdated movies hung in their dusted frames surrounded by creamy beige walls. The carpet was purple and stained with different movie related concessions.

"The water's cold at first, but you get used to it. At least it's something anyway. They're right over here." He lead them into a giant lobby covered in the same purple carpet. Two big wooden doors were wrapped in chains, stamped with planks, and barricaded with tables. White curtains hung in the corner, a sign that shower's were there.

Donald came down from the opposite hallway his brown coat overly bulky. "Ok gang. Showers then, shall we?" Coalmen appeared at his side.

"You!" he demanded pointing at the injured child. "Come with me." Normally the boy would have refused, but this time uncertainty had caught the best of him leaving his mind for the taking.

"Anyway," Donald began, stepping forward as the boy wobbled passed him.

"Who's that again?" Mike whispered to Chad."

"Jeremy."

"Excuse me guys. I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything here, but we have important stuff to go over here. Mike you should know more than anyone that we're a team here. That's the honest truth people. If you don't contribute to the team we might as well all be zombie meat." He puckered his lips preparing for the next sentence.

"Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Donald. I'm pretty high up as far as power goes around here, but anyway lets get to the basics of showering. Firstly it's important to remember this one phrase, "everything goes back,"" he examined the sentence before deciding it'd be effective to repeat it.

"Everything goes back," he said. Donald awaited a question, but got none. "What I mean about that," he began again stumbling over is words. "when you shower don't let anything go down the front of your face. You don't want anything getting in your eyes or something like that. That would not be good." He looked at his boots which were also brown.

"Undress."

Matt looked up at his older brother Rodney for instruction. The boy just nodded and started to take off his clothes. The faces of the survivors were marked by only slight uneasiness, for they had suffered worse before.

"This is a violation of my rights." Tracey whined.

"Listen missy, it's very important that you take these showers. The three boys tried not to look at her, but Tony was of no positive influence. Donald looked away gentleman like before speaking again. "Go ahead." I'll be waiting here when you're done."

The showers were old and rotted. Carpet left exposed to the water had retained mold everyone had to walk over. Small poorly constructed drain sat in the middle of the five showerheads.

Tony kept watching the females closely without the slightest bit of arousal. Matt had the most embarrassingly obvious attraction to them. It might have been funny for the pair of older brothers to make fun of him, but they were too warped after all they'd been through to care.

"Ok," Donald called. Several men rushed forward still in gear to check the piles of clothes. Nothing of any interest was found before they left.

"Looks like that's good to go then," Donald said in reply to their leaving. No one bothered to look at him.


End file.
